The Fox Trilogy Book 3: Fox's Battle
by honeyfrost92
Summary: Cloudedkit has joined Shadowclan, Foxkit is as energetic as ever. Trouble is brewing while tension between Shadowclan and Thunderclan builds. The storm is about to break. Join Foxspirit as he juggles his duties as a mentor and warrior to his Clan.
1. Chapter 1

I paced back and forth, my tail flicking nervously. It was almost sunhigh and Bramblestar said Spiritkit's naming ceremony would happen then. "Why are you so worked up?" Sweetfoot asked. Her tone teasing.

I looked at my mate. I never told her about the night of my vigil when Tawnypelt and Pine visited me. I was destined to mentor Spiritkit, to lead her along the right path. "I kind of hope Bramblestar will choose me to mentor Spiritkit." I told her shuffling my paws.

"You would make a great mentor." Sweetfoot purred.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting," Bramblestar's yowl caused me to jump. Warm sunlight filled the hollow as the Clan emerged. I was glad leafbare was over. The nursery rustled as Foxkit appeared. I felt my heart twist. Two moons had passed since Cloudedkit left us to join Shadowclan. I have seen Tigerheart and Puddleheart at the gatherings and received news from them. My daughter was doing well; she got on very well with Dawnpelt's kits. Foxkit came and sat between Sweetfoot and me. I lowered my muzzle to nuzzle his cheek.

Spiritkit slipped into the hollow, her gray pelt soft and well groomed. Flowernight followed soon after. Worry wormed in my belly for the black queen. Her once glossy, thick pelt hung thin and dull from her frame. I watched her legs tremble as she padded toward me. Her mate, Nightfrost hurried forward to help support her as a violent cough gripped her. Blackpoppy hurried to the queen's side and began sniffing her flank, but stopped when Flowernight snapped at her. The young medicine cat could not figure out what was wrong with her, but it was obvious Flowernight was dying. Nightfrost helped Flowernight settle next to me.

"Spiritkit is now six moons old." Bramblestar began. "And she is ready to begin her warrior training." Our leader beckoned the young she-cat forward with a wave of his tail.

I watched Flowernight's body shake as she coughed again. Spiritkit looked back at her mother, concern flitting across her gaze, but Flowernight shook her head, "I'm fine." She nudged Spiritkit forward.

 _Does Flowernight know she is dying?_

"From this moment on, until she receives her warrior name, this she-cat will be known as Spiritpaw." Bramblestar called. Spiritpaw puffed out her chest proudly.

A hacking cough echoed across the clearing, it was Flowernight again. I watched Nightfrost touch his nose to her cheek and murmur something, but withdrew when Flowernight snapped at him.

"Foxspirit, you will mentor Spiritpaw." Bramblestar's called.

Before I could take a step forward, Flowernight's legs buckled beneath her, her chest heaved as she fought for breath. "FLOWERNIGHT!" Spiritpaw screeched tearing across the clearing to her mother's side. I allowed my apprentice by.

Nightfrost began licking Flowernight fiercely. "No, Flowernight. You can't leave me!" he whimpered. Grief stabbed my heart like a claw.

"Spiritpaw," Flowernight gasped. The small gray she-cat wriggled forward, burying her nose in her mother's fur. "You will do great things. I am sorry I won't be here to see it."

"No! Don't say that," Spiritpaw whimpered. "Jayfeather and Blackpoppy will make you better."

It felt like too much. Flowernight and I both knew that she would walk with Starclan soon. Ivypool came forward and licked her daughter's ears. "You have led a great life, Flowernight. You never faltered in your loyalty to me, your sister, your mate, your daughter or your Clan."

"I would have been lost without you," Sweetfoot shuddered. I pressed against her.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for your bravery," I told the dying warrior.

Flowernight's pelt rose and fell once more then was still. Spiritpaw threw her head back and began to wail. This was the first time I had ever seen the young she-cat so distraught. I wrapped my body around her and pulled her close. I now understood what my sister and Tawnypelt meant when they said I would be the light of hope for her. "It will be alright, Spiritpaw." I whispered. "She may be gone, but she will always watch over you."

Spiritpaw pulled away and looked at me, "How do you know?" she spat.

"Because I lost Pine and Mist, but the night of my vigil Pine came and visited me from Starclan." I told her gently.

"Really?" Spiritpaw hiccupped. I nodded, "Then maybe someday Flowernight will come visit me." She meowed.

" _Well done, brother._ " I heard Pine whisper in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped into the apprentice den and weaved my way toward Spiritpaw where she slept beside Eaglepaw and Mosspaw. Sparkheart's kits were nearing the end of their warrior training and when that day came, Spiritpaw would be the only apprentice for at least two moons.

Spiritpaw lay curled in a tight ball, her tail tucked over her nose. I jabbed her in the flank. Her small head shot up, "What." She squeaked.

"It's time for training, you lazy fur ball." I purred affectionately. Spiritpaw leapt to her paws, eyes shining with eagerness. That was what I loved most about my apprentice. She began training a moon ago, but she was still eager to learn and serve her clan.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"You're going to get your whiskers pulled if you don't be quiet and let us sleep." Eaglepaw growled.

"Sorry," Spiritpaw ducked her head.

"Come on," I whispered and led her into the clearing. "We are practicing tree combat today." Spiritpaw shuffled her paws. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mewed, not meeting my gaze.

"No something is wrong," I mewed. I could always tell when something was bothering my apprentice. "What is it?"

"I've never climbed a tree. What if I fall out?" She confessed.

I fought to keep my whiskers from twitching with laughter. "You won't fall out so long as you listen to what I tell you," I mewed. "Besides if you are anything like your mother you will be a natural." Spiritpaw's eyes began shining. "That's better. Now come on."

We raced through the forest; the scent of green growing things filled me with energy. Spiritpaw hurried by my side. When we reached the Sky Oak, she skidded through the leaf mulch, tripping over a small root. "Careful." I mewed lifting her up by her scruff and setting her on her paws.

"Sorry," Spiritpaw shook scraps of leaves from her pelt. She turned and craned her neck to try to see the top of the ancient oak tree. "It's huge," her voice filled with awe.

"If you want to teach her to climb you should start with the birch trees near the Windclan border, Foxspirit." I spun around in surprise. Cinderheart was watching us with Lionblaze.

"I thought the Sky Oak would be better since the branches are thicker," I mewed.

"Birch's bark is softer and easier to grip,"

"I wouldn't argue with Cinderheart, Foxspirit. She is the best climber in Thunderclan," Lionblaze eyes shone with laughter.

"Alright," I finally agreed. "Would you two like to help?" I wasn't too sure how best to teach someone to climb. I did fine when it came to hunting and ground combat, but I was not really much of a climber myself.

"I doubt Lionblaze will, he is as clumsy as a badger when he is in a tree," Cinderheart butted her head against her mate's shoulder. "But I would be glad to help,"

My whiskers twitched and I noticed Spiritpaw's gaze shone with amusement. "What do you think, Spiritpaw?"

"I think it would be great!" the fluffy gray apprentice purred.

The sun was beginning to set when I decided it was time to stop for the night. "Come on Spiritpaw," I called up to my apprentice. She stood on a slender branch and gazed down at me in disappointment.

"Do we have to?" she called back.

"Yes," I mewed flicking my tail. "It will be too dark soon for you to climb down safely."

"Alright," Spiritpaw sighed before scooting down the trunk of the tall beech tree. "Can we work on tree battle moves tomorrow?"

"We'll see." I flicked the tip of her ear with my tail.

"You reminded me of your mother up there," a voice purred.

Spiritpaw spun around. "Nightfrost!" she squeaked barreling into her father. I dipped my head in greeting to the black and white warrior. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was hunting and I heard your voice so I decided to come see how your training is going." Nightfrost's gaze glowed with pride. "I heard you are making excellent progress."

Spiritpaw licked her chest fur to hide her embarrassment, "Well I have a great mentor," she mewed looking at me.

I felt hot beneath my pelt at my apprentice's praise. "Come on," I mewed quickly. "If we hurry there might be some fresh-kill left." I nosed her toward the camp. My belly growled in agreement, as we hurried through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Spiritpaw bounced beside me, unable to contain her excitement. "I can't believe I am going to my first gathering," I looked at her and a purr rose from my chest. Her eyes shone, reflecting the light of the stars above us. "Do you think Shadowclan will be hostile?"

"I doubt it," I assured her. "It is early greenleaf and prey is running in all the territories," The Clans, full fed for the first time in moons, were content to leave each other alone.

"I smell Windclan!" Spiritpaw meowed, weaving through her clanmates as she dashed ahead.

"Spiritpaw!" I called after her, but she didn't hear me. I understood her excitement, but she didn't need to behave like a kit on its first time out of the nursery. I saw her come to a sudden halt and fall on the pebbly shore. I shouldered my way through my Clan to the front where Squirrelflight and Bramblestar stood. The first thing I saw was Squirrelflight's white paw clamping Spiritpaw's tail to the ground.

"You need to listen to your mentor, Spiritpaw." She mewed sternly, but her green eyes shone with amusement. Squirrelflight understood the apprentice's excitement.

Spiritpaw leapt to her paws, shaking grit and sand from her pelt. "Sorry Squirrelflight." She mewed, but her eyes were still shining. I nudged her teasingly.

"It is alright, Spiritpaw. Even Squirrelflight had a first gathering and was excited." I flashed a look of laughter at my deputy, who flicked her ears in silent agreement. Spiritpaw gave me a look of doubt, which caused Bramblestar to purr.

"Squirrelflight was known for _not_ listening to her mentor or superiors and sometimes even her leader." Bramblestar's eyes shone with laughter.

"I was an apprentice," Squirrelflight snapped good-naturedly.

"You misbehaved?" Spiritpaw asked, tilting her head.

Squirrelflight licked my apprentice's ear, "I used to get into so much trouble."

"But you're our deputy," Spiritpaw objected, as if she thought a former troublemaker couldn't become Clan deputy or leader.

"It is the duty of the Clan leader to appoint the deputy and he or she chooses which cat they think will serve their Clan the best." I told her. "Squirrelflight was one of the six cats that journeyed to the sun-drown-place to hear what Midnight said and helped bring the Clans to the lake,"

"And it is the duty of a Clan to attend the gathering," Cloudtail growled. The white elder was growing more and more irritable with each passing season.

"Come on," I nudged Spiritpaw aside so Bramblestar and Squirrelflight could pass. "We'll finish this discussion later."

She nodded, the familiar glaze of thought falling over her eyes.

"Riverclan isn't here yet," Stormcloud meowed, sniffing the air.

I scanned the clearing, spotting Tigerheart I motioned for Spiritpaw to follow me. Together we weaved through the crowd. "Tigerheart!" I called. The dark brown tabby turned his head, his amber gaze lit up when he spotted me. "How are things in Shadowclan?"

"Hi Foxspirit," he greeted. "Things are going great. Prey is running well."

"That is good to hear. How is Cloudedkit?" I asked eagerly.

"She is good. She and Flamekit are practically inseperable now." Tigerheart purred then his gaze rested on Spiritpaw. "Who is this?"

"Oh," I mewed. "Sorry this is my apprentice, Spiritpaw." I felt bad for forgetting to introduce my apprentice to the Shadowclan warrior. I was eager for news about my daughter.

"Hello Spiritpaw," Tigerheart dipped his head in greeting.

"Hello," Spiritpaw mewed shyly. "Is it true that you helped Foxspirit escape from your camp?"

Tigerheart stiffened; his amber gaze met mine over my apprentice's head. "Yes," he whispered. "But you should never talk about that."

"Why?" Spiritpaw tilted her head.

"It could get me into a lot of trouble since I technically broke the warrior code." He muttered.

I noticed a yellow tabby from Shadowclan watching us, her eyes glittering. _Wasptail!_ I realized stiffening. "Come on, Spiritpaw. Let's go meet some of the other warriors before the meeting starts." Spiritpaw's tail shot up in excitement. Before leaving, I leaned in close to Tigerheart. "Watch yourself with Wasptail," I muttered. "I think she just heard what was said,"

Concern flashed in Tigerheart's gaze, but he merely nodded. "I'll tell Cloudedkit you said hi," he mewed loudly.

I led Spiritpaw across the clearing, anxiety wriggling in my belly. I prayed to Starclan that Wasptail wouldn't cause trouble for Tigerheart.


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself in the middle of a grassy clearing. Blinking I looked around. _Where am I?_

The wind rippled through the grass carrying the scent of wind, ice and stone to me. It was Pine, Tawnypelt and Flowernight, but I didn't recognize the fourth, a slender she-cat with smooth gray fur.

Pine padded up to me, her eyes glowing brightly. "Hello Foxspirit." She purred.

"It's good to see you, Pine," I mewed. "But what are you doing here?"

"It is time for you to know what Spiritpaw will face later on so you can prepare her." Tawnypelt mewed.

The slender gray she-cat stepped forward, dipping her head in greeting. "Hello Foxspirit," she mewed. "My name is Doveheart, I am Flowernight's sister. Thank you for taking such great care of her daughter."

I shuffled my paws awkwardly. "I've done my best."

"Foxspirit," Tawnypelt began. "Do you remember what Pine and I told you the night of your vigil?" I nodded. "You have done as you were asked. Spiritpaw will become a warrior in the next two moons."

Unease wriggled in my belly. "What will she face?"

Sadness darkened Flowernight's gaze. "She will save Thunderclan from Rowanstar."

I felt my pelt bristle. What was the Shadowclan leader planning?

"Rowanstar has gone mad with grief," Tawnypelt mewed darkly. "If he isn't stopped he will destroy Thunderclan."

"Why do you care so much about Thunderclan, Tawnypelt?" I asked. "I'm not trying to be rude, but you were a Shadowclan warrior."

Tawnypelt's gaze darkened, "I was born in Thunderclan and don't forget that Bramblestar is my brother."

I nodded in understanding. "So, should I tell Spiritpaw about this?"

"No," Flowernight meowed firmly. "If she finds out before she is ready to know then it could ruin everything." All four she-cats began to fade.

I jerked awake, my breathing heavy. I felt Sweetfoot stir next to me. "Is everything alright?" she murmured.

"Yes," I licked her ear, "Just a dream." I got to my paws and slipped out of the warriors den. The sky outside was milky white with dawn.

"Good morning, Foxspirit." Bramblestar greeted me. I dipped my head. "Are you and Spiritpaw ready for dawn patrol?"

"I was just going to wake her." I told him before bounding across the clearing. The apprentice den wasn't anywhere near as full now that Sparkheart's kits were warriors. Foxpaw lay curled next to Spiritpaw. I gently prodded my apprentice in the flank. She lifted her head, bleary eyed with sleep. "Come on, we are on dawn patrol with Eaglewing and Logfur." I whispered.

Spiritpaw's jaws gaped wide in a yawn. "Alright."

I waited until she was sitting up before slipping out of the den. Spiritpaw looked exhausted, which worried me. Was I pushing her too hard? The den shivered behind me, but instead of Spiritpaw, it was Foxpaw. "Good morning," I purred.

He looked up at me and flicked his tail in greeting. "Where are you and Spiritpaw going?"

"We are on dawn patrol with Eaglewing and Logfur." I told him. I licked a tuft of fur between his ears.

"Can I go?" he asked excitedly.

"It is up to Bramblestar," I told him gently. I remember the joy that Sweetfoot and I shared when Bramblestar told us that he would be mentoring our son. A flash of movement caught my eye as Bramblestar descended into the clearing. "Why don't you go ask him?"

Foxpaw bounded across the clearing, nearly running into Eaglewing and Logfur. "He sure is up early," Eaglewing meowed, her golden fur still rumpled from sleep.

"I wish I had his energy," Logfur yawned.

"Foxspirit, Bramblestar said we can go with you!" Foxpaw yowled as Spiritpaw emerged from the apprentice den, her pelt neatly groomed.

Eaglewing and Logfur exchanged uneasy looks, "Don't worry you two." I mewed reassuringly. "Bramblestar isn't so bad."

"Where are you patrolling this morning?" Bramblestar asked, eyes glowing in the growing light.

"Squirrelflight wants us to check out some scents by the Shadowclan border. It seems that a patrol has been regularly crossing the border." I informed him.

"Will we fight them?" Foxpaw asked excitedly.

"Only if we catch them on our side of the border," Bramblestar told him calmly.

"Well let's get going then," Foxpaw, yowled before dashing off toward the thorn tunnel. He didn't get far though because Bramblestar planted a firm paw on Foxpaw's tail. Foxpaw got back to his paws and turned his head to look at Bramblestar in confusion.

"Your father is leading this patrol," Bramblestar mewed, whiskers twitching.

Shaking my head affectionately, I padded to the front of the patrol, my dream fading to the back of my mind.

Foxpaw ranged back and forth as our patrol made its way through our territory. "You have done really well with your training, Spiritpaw and I couldn't be more proud of you." I mewed.

She turned and blinked at me, "You are talking as if you're about to die." Her blue gaze flashed questioningly.

"I'm not," I purred shaking my head. "I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you,"

Foxpaw skidded to a sudden halt ahead of us, his fur lifting as a growl rumbled in his throat. "What is it Foxpaw?" Bramblestar stopped next to his apprentice.

I began sniffing the air warily, a scent all too familiar washed over my tongue. I hurried forward to my leader's side. "Shadowclan," I hissed.

"But we are nowhere near the border," confusion and concern edged Spiritpaw's mew.

"Stay low and follow me," I hissed.

The rest of my patrol dropped their bellies to the earth and crept forward, silent as snakes moving through the grass. I cast a quick glance at my clanmates, Eaglewing and Logfur's tails were twitching nervously. Foxpaw's eyes gleamed with excitement. Anxiety made Spiritpaw's pelt bristle. Bramblestar looked calm and collected. About a tree-length from the clearing where twolegs built their strange pelt dens during greenleaf, I saw a flash of yellow tabby fur. I bobbed my tail before sticking it in the air and letting it fall again. Bramblestar crept forward, his pelt brushed mine.

"How many?" he whispered in my ear.

I sniffed the air. I picked up at least ten individual scents. "I smell Wasptail, Lionsun, Pinenose and Crowfrost, as well as about three others." I whispered back. Bramblestar nodded and signaled for Foxpaw to come forward. My son crept forward without making a sound. Pride warmed my pelt.

"Go back to the camp and fetch a second patrol," Bramblestar hissed. "We only need at most five more cats."

"It looks like a hunting party," Spiritpaw whispered in my ear. "I can see one of them guarding their catch,"

I raised my head above the brambles long enough to see our enemies and I realized she was right. Wasptail and Pinenose were sitting beside a small pile of fresh-kill. I ducked my head and tapped Bramblestar's shoulder with my tail. "It's a hunting party." I hissed. Bramblestar nodded and sent Foxpaw away with a flick of his tail. "We need to confront them," I growled pressing my claws into the earth. "I know Rowanstar ordered this because we refused to give him some of our territory."

Bramblestar nodded, "Follow me and keep your fur flat," he shot a warning glance at Logfur. The brown tom's quick temper was his best-known quality. Logfur nodded in acknowledgement.

As one, we got up and padded toward the hunting party. Spiritpaw padded so close to me that her gray pelt brushed mine. "Everything is going to be fine," I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"I smell Thunderclan," Wasptail growled getting to her paws as we appeared.  
"It couldn't have anything to do with you being on our territory, stealing our prey could it?" I snarled. "Your Clan killed my mother over a rabbit that crossed over from your territory, but here you are stealing our prey," My fur began to bristle with rage, I took a threatening step forward, but Bramblestar shoved me back.

"Enough, Foxspirit." He growled. I fell silent. He turned back to Crowfrost. "What are you doing on our territory?"

Crowfrost tilted his head to the side, confusion flashing in his gaze. "What do you mean?" another growl rose in my throat. Why was the Shadowclan deputy playing mouse-brained?

The undergrowth shivered as our second patrol arrived. I spotted Sweetfoot's tabby pelt along with Sparkheart, Hollytuft and Lionblaze. Foxpaw hurried to Bramblestar's side, his flanks heaving from his run. Bramblestar signaled them to wait. Sweetfoot slipped next to me, her pelt brushing mine. Unease mixed with the confusion in Crowfrost's eyes. "Rowanstar told us you gave us this stretch of woodland," the black and white deputy mewed.

"What?" the patrol exclaimed together. What was Rowanstar thinking?

"That is our prey," Logfur snarled stepping forward.

"Then come and take it!" Wasptail challenged, her eyes blazing.

Before we could stop him, Logfur lunged at the yellow tabby she-cat knocking her off her paws. A heartbeat of silence passed then the woodland exploded. I saw Lionsun charge forward, battle shining in her gaze. Spiritpaw braced herself for impact. The young Shadowclan warrior slammed into her, but wasn't ready for Spiritpaw to go limp. That was the last I saw as Dawnpelt slammed into me, knocking the air from my lungs. Yowling with rage, I scrabbled at her belly with my hind paws. A white-hot flame seemed to sear through my body as Dawnpelt sunk her teeth into my shoulder.

"Get off of him!" Sweetfoot snarled pulling the cream-furred she-cat off me. I scrabbled to my paws, panting.

"Thanks," I breathed. I scanned the clearing, searching for any of my clanmates that were in trouble. I spotted a flame colored tom raking his claws along the spine of a smaller cat beneath him. I spotted a red tabby pelt. _Foxpaw!_ I surged forward as I drew closer I recognized Flamepaw, Dawnpelt's kit. He wasn't much older than Foxpaw, so I sheathed a paw and slammed it against the side of Flamepaw's head, sending him reeling backward. I helped my son to his paws. _He's too young to be here_ , I thought anxiously. Foxpaw was apprenticed barely a moon ago.

 _"_ _All kits must grow up sometime, Foxspirit."_ I heard Mist's voice whisper in my ear. My mother was right.

"CROWFROST!" Dawnpelt's horror filled screech cut through the air. I spun around to find the cream-furred she-cat crouching next to the Shadowclan deputy. Crowfrost wasn't moving and blood pooled beneath him. Time seemed to stand still as I noticed another blood-streaked body lay crumpled next to him. It was Bramblestar.

A deafening crack echoed through the trees, the still battling cats froze finally realizing that something had happened. Rain began to pelt down on the forest as I limped forward to my leader's side. I waited for him to wake, the eyes of both Shadowclan and Thunderclan warriors stared at Bramblestar. The only sound was that of falling rain. I felt a soft pelt brush against mine, Tawnypelt's scent wreathed around me. _"He is gone, Foxspirit."_ She sighed.

Grief fell into my belly like a heavy stone. Bramblestar was dead. I lifted my head and let out a long wail of grief. "This battle should never have happened." I hear Spiritpaw mew. I blinked the rain from my eyes and looked at those gathered around me. Grief shadowed the gaze of every warrior present.

"Take the prey and get out," I told Dawnpelt numbly. "This is obviously a sign from Starclan that the battle is over. I am sorry about the death of Crowfrost, he was a noble warrior." Flicking my tail dismissively, I turned to lift my leader onto my shoulders. Sweetfoot and Sparkheart pressed on either side of me helping to bear the body of our fallen leader home.


End file.
